Dragon ball Z: Labyrinth of magic saga
by mariolink101
Summary: they were propose to go to Trunks, They were propose to go into the future. But they ended up deep into the past and met Aladin, a Magi.
1. Chapter 1

time capsule.

After the events of the cell games, future Trunks went back to his time to defeat the final pieces of the puzzle.

Back at Capsule Corporation at the present, Bulma has been reverse engineering Trunks time machine for 4 years and was finally completed. And now she wants to do a test drive for 5 minutes into the future and it was a success. Bulma has blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a lab coat with the capsule logo on her right chest.

So Bulma called the Z fighters over to go see Trunks in the future. "Hi ya Bulma haven't seen you for quiet awhile." Krillin said with his wife android 18 and there daughter Marron in krillin's arms. Krillin is one of the shortest of all the z fighters. He has short black hair with some dots under it. He wore a white shirt and black trousers. 18 has blond hair to her shoulders and light blue eyes. She wore a black vest jacket with a white shirt under it and wears blue jeans with orange shocks and black shoes. Marron has short blond hair with a pink dress.

"Hey... uh." Bulma said but noticed the baby in his arms. "Huh. Oh right Bulma this is my baby daughter name Marron." Krillin said.

"But. H- how did, you know." Bulma said noticing 18 is getting irritated. "Never mind." Bulma said not saying another word on the subject.

"Well then why did you call us here." 18 said. " I want to wait till all the others come." Bulma said as Vegeta came. "Bulma why is that pipsqueak and that bunch of scrap metal here!" He yelled. Vegeta has long spiky black hair with a red head band. He wore a blue vest with white shorts.

"Don't you yell at me!" Bulma yelled louder. "Your the one who is yelling!" Vegeta yelled even higher.

"GUYS!" Krillin yelled louder then both of them as Marron woke up and started crying. "Your making Marron cry." Krilling said as he tried to calm the baby down.

"Oh sorry can I help I am good with baby's." Balma said. "Is that all right 18." Krillin ask as 18 just nodded cause if she open her mouth in this situation it would not end well. When Bulma got hold of Marron she stopped crying.

"Wow you went kidding." Krilling said. "You didn't answer my question why are you two here." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Well Bulma invited us here and told us to wait till all the others came." Krillin said. Before Vegeta said another word Gohan made it with Chi-chi in there white car.

"Hey Chi-Chi. Wow Gohan you really grown the last time I saw you what age are you." Bulma said.

"15." Gohan said blushing he has short spiky black hair and wore the orange gi and a tuban on top and wore orange shoes.

"Um... mum are you okay." Gohan said as he noticed Chi-Chi started shaking and staring at 18. "Wait before you start say any thing 18 has now turned to our side and she is now my wife." Krillin said.

Silence.

"Your wife." Vegeta simply said. After some explanation, Bulma told them why she called them here. "Now guys do you all remember Trunks from the future." Balma said as they nodded. "Well I want us all to go to the future and say thanks for all that he done for us, have a little party and head back." Balma said.

"How are we going to do that." Krillin said. "For the past four years I reverse engineered Trunks time machine and made this." Balma said as she pointed at the big round ball called "Time capsule 1." on the middle.

"Is it safe." Chi-Chi said as she was worried it might harm Gohan. "Don't worry I already done a test drive on this baby and it worked. Let me show you all inside." Balma said as she pressed a button thus opening the main door.

When they went in they saw multiple seats at the controls and in the middle is the gravity pump for training that can go up to 1000 times gravity. She knows the sayians would like that. at the right was a ladder that led to the bedrooms and the kitching.

"Krillin I would advise you that I don't know what would happen if Marron were to travel with us so would it be okay to leave her with my parents." Bulma said as she was still holding Marron.

"I will stay here I would think Trunks wouldn't be so happy to see me." 18 said. "You sure honey." Krillin said as 18 nodded.

Some time later 18, Marron and Chi-Chi said there goodbyes. "Please be back safely Gohan." Chi-Chi said hugging Gohan. "Don't worry mum I'll be ok." Gohan said.

"Be careful Krillin I don't want to be with Marron all on my own." 18 said. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Krillin said as he kissed 18 which almost made Vegeta barf.

"Come on you slow pokes." Vegeta yelled.

After they went in and putting on there seatbelts Bulma said. "Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride." as she pressed a button then the capsule instantly launched.

"BE CAREFUL!" Chi-Chi yelled to Gohan. But they are already long gone.

Bulma took off her seatbelt and said. "Alright guys we will be in Trunks time plane in an hour so you can train if you want while we go downstairs since the gravity doesn't event downstairs. Gohan would you like to train with Vegeta." Bulma said.

"No thanks." Gohan simply said. "Hmp wimp." Vegeta mumbled.

Then their a bang. "Um... what was that." Krillin said starting to get nerves. Bulma gasped. "Something is pulling us back." She mumbled.

"Speak up woman." Vegeta said angrily. "I said something changed our course and it is sending us back in time." Bulma said more loud as the capsule started to shake.

"Put your seatbelts back on and hold on." Bulma shouted as another bang more louder then last that made them come out of the time warp.

When they entered the planets atmosphere the capsule broke apart and crashed in a desert.

Couple of hours later Gohan woke up. "Uh my head hurts." Gohan mumbled while rubbing his head. *Well at least it wasn't too much pain like at the cell games.* Gohan thought as he looked around and saw Krillin but couldn't find Balma nor Vegeta. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Then Krillin slowly open his eyes. "Gohan where are we." He whispered to much pain to talk. "I don't know I think we are in a desert." Gohan said

From where they are sitting the land was full of sand far as a eye can see but Gohan sense energy from a distance. Gohan picked Krillin up and said. "We will find you a doctor and then start searching for Bulma and Vegeta." Gohan said as he started walking.

He could fly but he was low on energy himself.

An hour has passed and Gohan is getting out of breath cause of the heat. Gohan took of his tuban and the rest of his weighted gear as they reached into a town. It looked old fashion except for the tower in the middle. Gohan couldn't look at the designs as his eyes became all blurry and fell down.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Aladdin and Morgiana will be in this story this is just when the DBZ goes to the Magi story... Just the day before the story starts, I had some reviews about that.**

Hint of Gohan's power.

**Gohan's dream.**

"Gohan take good care of Chi-Chi for me okay. Tell her I didn't have a choice" Goku said as he was about to teleport him and self-destructing Cell. Goku has spiky glowing blond hair with cyan eyes, Their was scratches and blood all around him but not as much as Gohan. Gohan gasped as he was piecing together on what his dad was a about to do. "Goodbye. Gohan." Goku said his last words as he teleported himself and cell somewhere far away from earth.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

**Reality**

*Gasp* Gohan woke up from that nightmare. He looked around and noticed he was in a run-down blanket and he had bandage in his head. The room he was in is a poorly built.

"Ah your finally awake I was starting to think you would never wake up." A blond boy said. He has blond eyes and he wears a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist with a simple dagger on it. He has a small red rope he wears around his neck. He wore black boots with blue stripes, and has earing in his ear.

"Where am I." Gohan asked still rubbing his head. "Your in Qishan. You were lucky I found you in the street other wise the guards would of took you." The boy said which made Gohan realized something.

*Krillin. I... I can't sense him. Is he still out or... I have to go find him.* Gohan thought ah he got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Hey your still hurt you sould just..." Before he could say any thing else they heard a loud rumbling noise.

"Um do you have anything to eat." Gohan blushed gave him the Son grin. Later the boy found out giving Gohan food was the biggest mistake in his live... Well in his top 5 at least. This was his second bowl but he still want more

"Um... I haven't introduce myself y-yet, my name is Alibaba what's yours." The boy said while Gohan mumbled with his mouth full.

Gohan gulped his food down and said. "Ah sorry my name is Son Gohan." "So um... Why do you want to go so soon." Alibaba said. "I just remembered about my friend that was with me. You saw a short guy that was near by." Gohan said finished his third bowl.

"No sorry the guards must of took him." Alibaba said which gave Gohan quiet a shock. "Gohan your not thinking in confronting them are you, they have strong warriors by there side." Alibaba said as Gohan stood up again. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Gohan said as he headed to the door again. "Stop they will kill you if you go. Do you have a death wish." Alibaba said as Gohan closed the door behind him.

"That idiot." Alibaba said as he gone after him. *Don't know why I'm doing this I hardly know him but...* He lost his train of thought when he bumped into his boss.

"I'm so sorry boss." Alibaba quickly apologist bowing down. "Hmp if you went my servant I would of took you to the guards. But if you do that again I would do just that." The fat man said. He has very short black hair in a ponytail and a mustache, he wore a puple jacket opened up and Arabian trousers and black shoes.

"Hey he said he was sorry!" A voice yelled. Alibaba gasped at the familiar voice. It was Gohan's voice. "Who are you. Is he your friend." His boss said.

"N- no I har- hardly know him." Alibaba said getting all shaken up. "My name is Son Gohan and what your doing is wrong." Gohan said getting irritating.

"Hmp and what do you know your nothing but a mere boy." The boss said. "Please don't underestimate me, I'm more powerful then you think." Gohan said full of confidence.

"Guards capture him." Boss said as two guards that were near him charged at him. "Your making a terrible mistake! Stop this!" Gohan yelled. But the guards are till running to him.

"Then so be it." Gohan whispered. One of the guards thrust his sword at him, Gohan grabbed his arm and threw him into a near caravan. The second guard hesitated for a second but still charged at Gohan.

No matter how many thrusts he did, Gohan kept dodging. "Stop moving." The guard said. Gohan grabbed the sword and threw it behind him. At this point many people was surrounding the battle completely lost at Gohan's amazing skills.

Gohan kicked the guard onto the ground and started asking. "Where's Krillin." "Huh... oh y-you must be ta-talking about th-the new sl-slave." The guard stuttered.

"Slave! To who!" Gohan yelled. "Our ch-chief Jamil." The guard said as Gohan lifted up his foot allowing him to sit up again.

As Gohan walked passed Alibaba's boss, he was completely shocked and lost for words. When he got his voice back Gohan and Alibaba were already long gone.

"I must warn the chief." He said as he ran with his remaining guards.

Back with Gohan, Alibaba caught up with him and said. "What was that."

"What do you mean." Gohan asked completely know what he is talking about. "You threw a guy like he was just a ball and knocked down a guard like it was nothing." Alibaba yelled.

Gohan said nothing. There was silence couple of seconds then Gohan spoke. "Tell you what. I will do one thing for you, anything at all, I'll tell you why I am strong and if you help me find this chief fellow okay."

*Wait a sec with his strength I might actually clear that dungeon.* Alibaba thought as he stared at the tower. Then they noticed it is getting dark.

"We should sleep for the night and go to this Jamil person in the morning." Gohan said. "Right." Alibaba said as they went back to his house.

**Gohan's dream.**

Gohan looked around but their was only darkness. "Where am I." Gohan asked himself. He walked what felt like forever till a blinding light came.

"**Gohan.**" A familiar voice said. When Gohan opened his eyes again He saw his dad. "Dad."

"**Is good to see you Gohan. Boy haven't you grown.**" Goku said. Unlike before he has black hair with black eyes and eyebrows. "But how did you..." Gohan was interrupted.

"**Don't worry son King Kai had a power not just to contact anyone in the universe but through time as well.**" Goku said. "**Which is draining my energy so make this quick Goku.**" King Kai said.

"**Right sorry. The point is son you may be in this time for a** **while.**" Goku said turning series. "What do you mean." Gohan said as Goku a getting all fuzzy.

"**I'm sorry son it looks like King Kai couldn't hold on much longer. I speak to you later bye.**" Goku said as he was fading. "NO WAIT!" Gohan yelled but Goku disappeared.

"No." Gohan whispered as another figure came up. It was blurry but Gohan only could make out the hair and the flute he was carrying. His hair was as blue as the sea and his flute was made out of gold and it had a symbol on top that was glowing.

Then the figure disappeared as Gohan was floating away from the light.

**Reality **

"Huh." Gohan said as he woke up. He remembered that kid holding a flute from his dream. *Who was that kid.* Gohan thought as he got up. When he looked out the window it was still dark out. *And what did dad meant I may be in this time for a while.* Gohan thought as he saw a golden butterfly.

The butterfly was gold and glowing. "Huh." Gohan said as the butterfly flu off. "That's weird never felt that kind of energy from a small creature before." Gohan said as he went too the roof to think.

An hour of confused thinking went by and the sun is over the horizon and can see the tower at the center of this town. Gohan sensed Alibaba's energy is coming to the roof as well "You like the view." Alibaba said as he climbed up from the window.

"Hope I didn't wake you." Gohan said. "No is okay, I usefully come up to think as well. Anything on your mind?" Alibaba asked.

"No don't worry." Gohan said waving his hand up and down to stop the subject. "Well anyway I have to go too work, I ran out of food so you can do some shopping if you like. Then we will find your friend okay.""Thanks." Gohan said. After that they went back inside, Alibaba gave Gohan what little gold he had left and gone to work.

Few minutes later Gohan ate what food they had at the time and left. *Man I'm still hungry.* Gohan thought as he rubbed his stomach.

He walked for five minutes till he got too the shopping district. Then he sensed something. *Hm that's odd some people here has higher power level then the rest.* Gohan thought as he saw the person with high power.

It was a girl, she has red hair and red eyes. She wears a ragged out white dress. She wears her chains on top of her feet means she goes barefoot. She has a sturdy yet petite build and is very strong. She was holding a basket filled with lemons in them. Every step she takes makes a clinging noise by the chains.

*Is she a slave. Man just thinking about it makes me so angry, I mean who in their right minds do this to people.* Gohan thought as he gone over to the girl.

"Listen to me I am going to break the chains and when I do you run. Okay?" Gohan whispered to the girl and she said next shocked him.

"No." "Wait no, what do you mean?" Goten said still whispering. She turned her head at Gohan's direction. Now that Gohan looked at those eyes close up they look determined.

"Why? Aren't you a slave?" Gohan asked. "Yes I am and I want to serve my master. No matter what he does to me." She said as she walked off leaving Gohan confused.

Few seconds later he heard the red haired girl fell down. "I'm sorry, miss." The kid caused the fall apologist.

*Wait it can't be.* Gohan thought as he remembered the kid in his dreams looks exactly like this one. He is a same height as Krillin is, he has medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He also has blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He wears his tuban on his head and has a ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. And around his neck is a golden flute with a some shot of star symbol on it.

The red girl toggled the two lemons she dropped during the fall then threw them back into the basket on top. She stood up again not saying a word.

"Sorry, are you hurt. Can I help you carry those." Alibaba said that was next to the kid. "No, that's all right." She said as she walked off again.

After that Alibaba put back on a straight face and noticed me. "Hiya Gohan." Alibaba said then the kid tugged his cloths. "What?" Alibaba said wondering what the kid want.

"Look." He said as he pointed at the girls chains. Alibaba was shocked. The girl was embarresed and tried to hide it with her cloths but let some of her lemons out of the basket again.

"She's a slave." Alibaba said. "A slave?" Kid said confused. "It is a person that is bought and sold, They treat them like animals all their life. I hate it when they are like this." Gohan said.

Then the kid walked up to her thought he was going to help pick the lemons. But I was wrong. Just one blow from his flute the chains broke instantly.

*Wha-what?* Gohan thought as everyone around gasped. "Their you go. Now you don't have to hide you beautiful feet when you walk." The kid said smiling.

"Did you see that."One guy said in the crowd. "I know he just broke the chains with out lifting a finger." Another one said. A lot of other people talked about what just happen until Alibaba walked to the kid.

"Hey, this is bad." He whispered but I still heard it. "Why?" Kid said confused again. "Well, because..." Alibaba said don't know how to explain this.

"Stealing slaves is a series crime, y'know." Alibaba's fat boss said picking up one of the lemons. Few seconds later his boss and Gohan stared at each other and shouted in union.

"Your the guy from yesterday!"

end of chapter.


End file.
